


Expectations

by Dziude



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M, POV Bilbo Baggins, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziude/pseuds/Dziude
Summary: "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.""...Can you promise that I will come back?""No. And if you do... you will not be the same."





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo' POV. 45min writing challenge for myself this evening. Feedback and comments are awesome.  
> It was written quickly and read only by myself so all mistakes are down to my own sheer magnificence.
> 
> Edit: I have fixed the obvious and stinking mistakes. Please let me know if you see any more! I promise to try to avoid typing stories by mashing my face across the keyboard in future.
> 
> I now have a tumblr at [DziudeWrites](https://dziudewrites.tumblr.com/) and I don't really know what is going on.

I do not know what I expected when I set out on this journey all those months ago. There was barely time to expect anything between being woken by morning sun filtering through my curtains and my mad dash to leave everything sensible and familiar behind. The sudden certainty that broke through my sleepy thoughts to catapult me down the lane after you lot was _certainly_ not something any respectable hobbit would have countenanced.

I like music as much as the next hobbit, but I never expected that hearing soft singing through a wall in the dark of night would change the course of my life forever.

Even a year ago, if you had told me that I would have learned to confuse trolls, riddle with dragons, organise a gaolbreak and find sleep among a baker’s dozen snoring dwarves, I would have (politely) called you a fool and enquired if you were feeling quite well.

Discomfort and hardship  _were_  foreseen I suppose, but I had no real understanding of what that would mean. Even after reading that _delightful_ contract. I learned quickly enough the leaden monotony of trudging through the elements. The creeping cold of sleeping wild, the unrelenting discomfort of wet and filthy clothing, day after day. The misery of my own inadequacies, the frustration of my limitations… the crushing loneliness of not belonging.

I could not truly have imagined the reality of fear. The visceral, all-encompassing terror of being seconds from death - again, again, and again. Or the elation realising that yes, against all the odds we are _alive_ , we are still breathing- and while we yet breathe, there is always hope.

Friendship was not something I had counted on either at the start of this adventure- but brotherhood and camaraderie have been forged as much in the small everyday things as through fire and peril. My relations would be  _astonished_ to know that these hands which were used only to a pen or a wooden spoon have been taught to wield a blade or skin a rabbit- and become accustomed to boxing the ears of irrepressible Dwarven princes.

Beyond all that, I never anticipated that those fierce, scornful eyes of yours could soften- and in that unexpected moment, my knees would turn to water. Certainly, I never expected this. I had never given much thought to the wonder a simple touch could bring- until you placed one of those big, rough hands on mine. Never imagined the sweet thrill of that almost imperceptible instant of hesitation before you shifted closer, ever _closer_ …

I could not have expected these soft whispers in the dying firelight or the roll of your hips on mine as we move together against the earth. The sweet, desperate _need_ that steals the very breath from my body when our lips meet. Nothing could have prepared me for the fierce, broken sounds that you made when I took you in my mouth, took you inside me…. ah. I could never have imagined that anything so wonderful. That another could set my blood on fire, all hobbit-sense and propriety be damned. That your strong arms and the scratch of your beard on my shoulder could bring me past all care of who might see or hear or know.

I have learned so many unexpected things on this journey but above all, the most surprising might have have been this desire… I did not anticipate it. I did not also expect love- but now as I look up at you moving above me, moving _in_ me, rearing back against the star-scattered night with your eyes fixed on my face, I know.

None knows what will happen. I may expect the best, the worst- everything, nothing or both... and it does not matter, not now. None of it matters, as my thighs tighten around your hips to pull you deeper and deeper still. As you growl mysteries against my skin- words I do not understand but feel in my very bones.


End file.
